


You Don't Own Me

by Denois



Series: AU August 2018 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Potentially Underage Drinking, Shitty Relationships, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey has to take a rain check on Frog Night Out... again.Dex's plans get changed at the last second.They are young and free and just want to be who they want to be.song fic





	You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Lukutoukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukutoukka) and Theo for the beta read.
> 
> Inspired by Joan Jett's version of [You Don't Own Me.](https://youtu.be/Z06t0VVT6Fk)
> 
> It's a song fic and not really non-canon compliant since this is slightly in the future, but screw it, I'm calling it an au anyway. 
> 
> (Ngozi please make this canon).

_You don’t own me_  
_I’m not just one of your many toys._  
_You don’t own me_  
_Don’t tell me I can’t go with other boys._

_Don’t tell me what to do_  
_Don’t tell me what to say_  
_And when I go out with you_  
_Don’t put me on display_

Nursey was getting ready when his phone buzzed.

 **Babe**  
Hey. You’re not busy tonight right?

 **Me**  
It’s Wednesday. Frog Night Out.

 **Babe**  
Can you cancel?

 **Me**  
Again?

 **Babe**  
I had a networking thing come up. I need my man with me. 

**Babe**  
Come on. Who’s more important? You see them all the time.

 **Babe**  
Wear that charcoal turtleneck sweater.

 **Babe**  
I’ll pick you up in 20

Nursey threw his phone on his desk and ran a hand over his face. He didn’t want to ditch on Frog Night, really. Still, he turned to the closet to find the charcoal sweater.

When he turned back around, Dex had looked up from tying his boots, glancing from him to the phone. “Where are you two going tonight, then?”

“He had a networking event come up. It’s important for his career.” Nursey didn’t meet Dex’s eyes and instead focused on changing from sweats to a nice pair of slacks.

Dex made a noncommittal noise. “Sounds important. I’ll let Chowder know that you’ll catch us up next week.” 

The door clicked shut behind Dex and Nursey closed his eyes briefly before hurrying to finish getting dressed and presentable for a business event. 

They all knew the chances of something else coming up next week. He’d been dating Kevin for nearly three months and it had been over two months since he’d managed to make Frog Night.

He was tempted to text Kevin and say that he couldn’t make it. Instead, he finished getting ready and headed downstairs to meet the car when it drove up.

 

When they pulled up to the venue, Kevin reached over and grabbed his hand before he could exit the car. 

“Hey, Derek.”

“Yeah, Babe?”

“Do me a favor tonight and don’t talk about hockey. Or poetry.” Kevin was smiling at him but Nursey still felt confused.

“Um. Ok. What do you want me to talk about then?”

“Well, your family, New York, mostly me though, yeah.” His smile spread, and part of Nursey’s brain wanted to classify it as shark like. He brushed the thought aside, knowing that Chowder would take offense. “Isn’t that why you agreed to come with me? To help talk me up?”

“Yeah. Of course, Babe.” Nursey moved to pull Kevin’s hand up to kiss the knuckles, but Kevin pulled his hand away. 

“And maybe go easy on the pet names and PDA?” With that, Kevin opened his door and climbed out of the car, leaving Nursey to scramble after.

 

Two hours later, Nursey was tired of smiling and talking about what his dad was up to these days. After the third person that Kevin had introduced him to, he’d realized what the pattern was. These are all cronies of his father’s, people that worked with and for and around him. He was there not just as Kevin’s boyfriend, but as Kevin’s connection to someone that these people knew and respected and wanted to impress. 

After the twentieth person that he’d chatted with, he was pretty sure that he was only there to link Kevin to Mr. Nurse. So after the twenty-fifth, he excused himself to the bathroom and called Dex, asking him to pick him up. 

He waited until he was back in sweats, flanked by Dex and Chowder with a movie queued up on Netflix, before he texted Kevin saying they were over. 

“Are you sure you want to break up by text?” Chowder glanced at him nervously.

“He’s just been using me. And I’m sick of missing Frog Night. I honestly think he’ll be more upset about losing my dad than me, so. It’s chill.” Nursey reached over and clicked play. 

* * *

_You don't own me ,_  
_Don't try to change me in any way,_  
_You don't own me,_  
_Don't tie me down cause I'll never stay,_

_I don't tell you what to say,_  
_I don't tell you what to do,_  
_So just let me be myself,_  
_That's all I ask of you_

“Hey baby. You’re going to pick me up at 6, right?” Dex relaxed back into his desk chair while Brittani talked.

“Yeah. I was thinking that we’d go to Vernucci’s and then a movie.” He picked up his fidget spinner and stared at the rapidly moving spokes.

“Yeah. No. I think that you’ll take me to L and then to a party at the Delta Gamma house. You’ll wear those pants I like, and the wine colored button down that I bought you. Be at my door at 6.” Brittani’s voice was saccharine sweet before the call disconnected.

“Sure. Of course. Why would I not want to go to those places?” Dex dropped his head onto his desk. 

“Trouble in paradise over there?” Nursey had rolled onto his side on the top bunk, staring down at him. 

“Nah. Britt just wants to go to Cliffsides and a DeltGam party.”

“It’s called “L” now.”

Dex groaned. “You know I’m never going to call it that, Nurse.”

“Why don’t you just take her where you want to go?”

Dex turned and looked at him fully. “I’m not going to make her do something she doesn’t want to.”

Nursey just raised his eyebrows in response and Dex turned away to get ready.

 

He opened the door for Brittani and handed her into the car. She liked those little things.

“You should get a mani, baby. Your hands are so rough. I thought I told you to stop with the manual labor.” She pouted up at him as he closed the door behind her.

Once he was settled into the driver’s seat and buckled in, he responded. “I haven’t been, but hockey.” Dex shrugged. There wasn’t really any way to stop having calluses as a hockey player.

“Hmm. Maybe you should quit the team.”

When Dex looked over, Brittani was looking at him sideways and batting her eyes. He let out a soft laugh and she smiled brightly.

Then he turned the engine off and got back out of the car, moving around to her side and opening the door.

“What are you doing, baby? Get back in the car and take me to L, like we planned.”

Dex shook his head. “Like you planned. No. You don’t want to date me. You want to date someone else that dresses in wine colored button downs and takes you to restaurants so pretentious that they only go by a single letter and gives up everything other than you. Well, that’s not me. So, we’re done.”

Brittani stared at him for several long seconds while her smile dissolved into a frown. “You are making the biggest mistake of your life.” She glared daggers at him as she flung the seat belt off and climbed out of the car. “You’ll regret this, William.”

He slammed the door and walked back to the other side of the car. 

* * *

_I'm young and I love to be young,_  
_I'm free and I love to be free,_  
_To live my life the way I want,_  
_To say and do whatever I please._

The kegster had been in full swing for about an hour. They were in their usual positions, which is to say that Nursey was on the dance floor, surrounded by six or seven other people who he was trading off grinding against and Dex was leaning against a wall. 

It was still early enough in the night that neither were drunk, though Dex suspected Nursey was a little tipsy. He was hoping the beer that he was nursing would ease his nerves as well. But for now, he was content to lean and watch, eyes raking over the crowd, watching it flow through the Haus. 

He watched when Nursey extricated himself from the dance floor. He watched Nursey duck the barrier into the kitchen. He took a long swig from his beer and then watched as only a small trickle rolled back to the bottom of the bottle. 

Dex ducked the barrier into the kitchen.

Nursey was leaning on the open door of the fridge, which explained why it kept getting pulled off balance. 

“Hey, Nurse. Having a good time?”

Nursey’s head popped up and he spun around. “Dexy! Want a water?” He held a bottle out towards Dex, who approached to take it.

“Thanks, Nurse.” Dex rolled the bottle between his hands as Nursey turned back to the fridge to grab another. “Usually you don’t start hydrating this early. Decided to take it slow tonight?”

Nursey closed the fridge and leaned against the counter while opening the bottle. “Maybe I want to stay in the sober-to-tipsy zone tonight.” His shoulders rolled up in a shrug. “I don’t have to get drunk to have a good time, you know.”

“Nah. I know. The best times are when you stay sober enough to consent.” Dex raised his brows slightly and and tilted the bottle back. 

“Cheers to that, Dexy.” Nursey lifted his bottle up in a toast and tilted it back as well. 

Dex watched his throat work as he swallowed, then sat his own bottle on the table and moved closer. “Hey, Nurse?”

“Yeah, Dexter?”

“Can I kiss you?” He paused just on the edge of Nursey’s personal space bubble, allowing plenty of room to avoid boxing Nursey in. 

“Yeah.” Nursey’s reply was breathy and if Dex hadn’t been so close, he probably wouldn’t have heard it. 

But he was close and he moved closer, lifting a hand to Nursey’s cheek as he pressed their lips together. He felt Nursey’s hand grip his hip and he allowed his thumb to brush over Nursey’s jaw. Dex felt Nursey’s mouth moving on his, but he pulled back with a deep breath. 

“What was that for?” Nursey’s voice was slightly ragged when he finally spoke. 

Dex rubbed his cheek one more time before letting the hand drop. “Just decided to be true to what I want.” He turned and walked back to the table to pick up his bottle of water. “For the record, I don’t expect anything, but you know where to find me later if you decide to keep with the sober plan tonight.” 

With that, he lifted his bottle in a salute and ducked back out of the kitchen. 

 

Dex had only been in their room for a few minutes when the door opened to admit Nursey. He raised a brow. “Don’t you want to keep dancing for awhile? You love that shit.”

Nursey rolled his eyes and strode over to Dex, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He sucked Dex’s bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it gently before breaking the kiss. “I do what I want.”

Dex smiled. “Yeah, you do.” He leaned back in to recapture Nursey’s mouth, pulling him close by the hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Say things to me, please. Tumblr @ [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kevin is apparently my go to shitty bf for Nursey.  
> L, formerly known as Cliffsides, also appears in Long Road Home, my chapter fic.
> 
> Also, I wrote this when I should have been working on Long Road Home. *shifty eyes*


End file.
